


Grace

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asian Character(s), F/F, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Grace

Maria frowned as she felt something brush her foot, tugging her leg back under the covers, she glanced to the end of the bed. Her movement having unintentionally nudged Meghan, the other woman gave a light groan and turned. “What?”

A shrug as Maria sighed and pecked her cheek. “Nothing, it’s nothing.” Laying back, she shut her eyes again. Then snapped them open again as an odd sound registered, low yet noticeable. Wondering if she was just hearing things. Maria leaned over, and met the gaze of a small cat A low meow as it swayed its tail, gazing up to her.

Reaching down Maria brushed her fingers along the cat’s head, receiving a purr. Maria showed a thin smile, then gestured to the door. The cat seemingly ignoring Maria’s gesture, it leaped, landing atop Meghan’s body as it strolled then lay down.

A murmur as Meghan moved her hand along the cat’s back as she mumbled. “Greta, say hi to Maria.”


End file.
